saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikami
(former) The Supreme Legion The League of Darkness Knights The Band of the Nine |base of operations = Floor 50th |status = Alive |appears in = Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes Sword Art Online: New Aincrad }} is a player of Sword Art Online and New Alfheim Online. He was right-hand man of Ducard. He's a member of The League of Darkness Knights, of The Band of the Nine and The Supreme Legion. He's also Thanos' second right-hand man. Appearance Reality / Sword Art Online He has pointy red haired, pointing to his back, similar to Hao. he has grey eyes and is always seen with glasses in his eyes. He uses the standard army uniform at all times. New ALfheim Online His avatar's is similar to his Real Life appearance. He is seen as a Salamander, using a black armor, with yellow edges and fire-like details in red. As the lower part of his body is covered in a dual cloak with fire symbols. He also covers his shoulders with a black cloak and carries his strapped katana in his belt. Personality Hikami has proven himself to be a cunning, intelligent, and manipulative opportunist. Having less physical power and skill than the other players, he uses deception and roundabout methods in order to achieve his goals. When pressed, however, Hikami can fight well, though he is quick to use dirty tricks. He demonstrates a strong loyalty to himself, and others, if he gains profit or something in exchange. Therefore, he has linked himself with Ducard in first instance, and later on with Hao. Background He was trapped in SAO, but managed to survive. He joined New ALO in 2025 and joined The League of Darkness Knights. Lyn became a member of The Band of the Nine. Once the Great Aincrad War started, he became a a soldier of the The Supreme Legion, under Thanos command. Relationships Thanos Hikami has great loyalty towards Thanos, since he knows that if Thanos gets what he wants, he gets rewarded. Galant Hikami and Thanos have a tense relationship. Though they served Ducard and Hao, Galant never trusted him. Hikami's responsible for Otome Satou's death on the GAW, what further makes worse their relationship. Valon Valon and Hikami have a poor relationship. Hikami trusts on Valon's skills as a fighter and leader, but points out he's very impulsive. After Valon's death on the GAW (caused by Hikami), Hikami becomes Thanos' Colonel and second in command. Leafa Abilities Hikami boasts of his skills as a fighter but lacks any real performance when in combat. He wins by tricking his opponents or by sheer luck. Hikami's skill in combat mostly comes from utilizing his own cunning to win his battles, as a means to claim victory over those who do hold greater skill and ability over him. That being said, in ALO, he has shown talent in unarmed combat during fights with several players, proving that he does hold some skill. When pressed to a corner, Hikami is shown to have greater skill than usually. Sword Art Online *'Level:' ? *'HP:' ? Main Equipment *Sword *Dagger Skills New ALfheim Online *'Level:' 93 *'HP:' 17500 *'MP:' 900 Main Equipment *Kagutsuchi(katana) Skills Trivia *Etymology: **Hi (火) means fire in Japanese **Kami (神) means god in Japanese. Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Members of The Supreme Legion Category:Salamander Category:Colonel of TSL Category:Members of The League of Darkness Knights Category:Members of The Band of the Nine